De efectos y opiniones
by Halane
Summary: Lavanda/LaYu/RK Juntos o separados, lo importante es no dejarse llevar del pensamiento al sentimiento.


_Hi!  
Bueno, un pequeeeeeño LaYu que me salió ayer, para compensar la falta de actividad de la semana jajaja. Va cambiando de perspectiva, pero creo que se nota bastante a quién corresponde cada párrafo... En fin, todo vuestro :)_

_Kss!

* * *

_

Los días comenzaban a hacérsele tediosos. Escribir, leer, deducir, escribir, leer deducir, escribir, leer, deducir: ciertamente tenía trabajo de sobra a pesar de la falta de misiones, o más bien de la excedencia sin previa petición que Komui les había concedido. Bookman no le daba un minuto de descanso, ni él pensaba tampoco en pedirlo. No le resultaba desagradable hurgar en cada suceso del día a día relacionado con la guerra cada vez más compleja e intrigante en la que se había infiltrado, y sin embargo empezaba a cansarse de la rutina prácticamente ininterrumpida, de su personaje superficial y frívolo. Si algo faltaba a la actvididad diaria no era él quien para expresarlo ni planteárselo, porque como Junior no podía albergar en su anterior más ansias que la de conocer la verdad ni más necesidad que la de mantenerse en un punto neutro dentro de la posición elegida para contemplar la historia. Definitivamente no era culpa suya que los suspiros se sucedieran uno a otro con creciente frecuencia.

De seguir así, estaba seguro de que terminaría por matar a alguien. Komui era el candidato número uno por rodearlo de incompetentes. ¿Cómo iba a llevar a buen puerto cualquier estúpida misión si lo acompañaban gente como ese Moyashi misericordioso y Santa Miranda, siempre dispuesta a pensar bien de todos y a mostrarse generosa con el primero que la hiciese sentirse útil? Todo era una mierda, o al menos esa era la palabra que acudía a su mente al intentar designar de alguna forma su situación. Al menos sabía que otros no estaban en su misma situación... No era que él fuera a preocuparse por nadie más, pero tenía que reconocer el efecto sedante que tenía para su carácter el poder culpar de su ira a alguien en particular y el centrar su mente en una única persona en lugar de repartir su atención y sus desaires entre varios compañeros incompetentes que, en todo caso, no podían ni siquiera acercarse a comprender una sexta parte de los pensamientos que lo ocupaban y que, desde luego, no iba a compartir.

Si hubiera tenido corazón, estaba seguro de que le habría dado un vuelco el día en que al bajar a desayunar se encontró con la gente de la Enfermería corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a la entrada, a la que al parecer acababan de llegar unos heridos de gravedad. Resistió la tentación de unirse a la corriente y aproximarse a curiosear optando por el más directo y simple método de la pregunta: asiendo a la enfermera jefe por el hombro, la interrogó acerca de la identidad de los que acababan de volver con lo que le pareció la preocupación que el Lavi que todos conocían sentiría, y se aseguró de no manifestar alivio (o al menos no uno excesivo) al descubrir que habían sido unos buscadores enviados al sur de Bélgica días antes. Y sintiendo cómo sus pulsaciones se reducían, se recriminó por su estupidez.

_Los pentágonos se extendieron por la blanca piel a un ritmo vertiginoso sin que él pudiera o intentara hacer nada por evitarlo, completamente petrificado ante la visión de los efectos de la sangre de akuma en otro chico de su misma edad. A su pesar la conmoción no tuvo nada de fingida, y allí permaneció hasta darse cuenta de que el veneno había remitido como absorbido por una misteriosa vorágine a la que el otro no concedió importancia. Se abstuvo de preguntar porque con diez akumas listos para atacar, ese no parecía ser momento para íntimas confesiones, pero se prometió conseguir la respuesta tarde o temprano._

No le había importado entrar en la biblioteca en busca de información acerca del destino al que acababan de enviarlo para la siguiente misión y descubrir al idiota dormido en una posición evidentemente incómoda sobre un montón de papeles en los que era obvio que llevaba horas trabajando. No era cosa suya que el usagi hubiera vuelto a olvidarse de que dormir era una necesidad biológica, cosa que le pasaba en bastantes ocasiones pese al talante vago que todos le suponían. Y desde luego la suave respiración y el aroma a tinta y frutas tropicales que envolvía el montón desordenado que formaba apoyado en la mesa no habían tenido nada que ver con su decisión de sentarse en la silla más cercana para mirar allí mismo los datos que necesitaba en lugar de llevarse el libro a su habitación como era habitual. Antes de irse, bufó y se dignó a colocarle bien el parche, que a punto estaba de dejar asomar lo que se suponía que debía ocultar. Aunque le daba absolutamente igual que el baka usagi viera su secreto revelado.

_Detuvo sus dedos cada vez que intentó acercarlos al parche, si bien la sutileza del gesto hizo que necesitara varios intentos para darse cuenta. Por supuesto, eso no hizo más que impulsarlo a probar suerte más veces, o al menos hasta qeu el pelirrojo le rogó que se limitara a dejarlo ahí. Ciertamente no necesitaba quitárselo, y a falta de una objeción válida se limitó a consentir con un gruñido y abstenerse de preguntar. Pero aunque no era curioso, la tentación de levantar el círculo de tela al verlo dormido a su lado, ajeno a todo, surgía insistente en cada ocasión._

La habitación olía a cerrado y austero, todo apenas aderezado con un toque floral. Se tumbó bocabajo en la cama, aspirando profundamente las sábanas blancas y perfectamente extendidas, ignorando la almohada. Se giró y su ojo se detuvo en el peculiar adorno de la mesilla, que nunca dejaba de fascinarlo. La flor aguantó su mirada con una soberbia digna de su dueño, y aunque sabía que eran vanas ilusiones, se contentó con sonreírle a ella en lugar de al propietario del cuarto. Rió con los ojos cerrados al imaginar su reacción de saber lo que acababa de hacer. De todo lo cerca que había estado de sentir un corazón en su pecho, desde luego el saludo a la intransigente flor era el punto más destacable.

Sin prisa pero sin pausa: así llevaba a cabo cada movimiento. No era cuestión de ser el más rápido, sino de alcanzar la velocidad exacta requerida por la situación. Así que guardó sus cosas, se dio un baño, se cambió, bajó a comer y durmió un rato sin plantearse en ningún momento cambiar en algo la que era su rutina habitual. Incluso consiguió estirar un poco los músculos tras la siesta antes de ver satisfecho su orgullo.

No había entrado lentamente, pero tampoco se habría atrevido a calificar la irrupción de impaciente. Imperativa, temperamental y quizás incluso malhumorada; e imparable, eso desde luego. Lo que no podía negar era que le había arrancado una sonrisa y que su mano había soltado la pluma antes de que su mente le hubiera dado la orden.

No necesitaba estar allí. Ni sus pensamientos habían estado puestos en ese imbécil que siempre sonreía tontamente, ni su cuerpo se había estremecido por las noches con el recuerdo del calor del otro. Si alguna vez le había dedicado alguna reflexión pasajera había sido para despreciar su idiotez innata, pero de todas formas había acudido al dormitorio porque existía entre ellos un acuerdo tácito, y él no faltaba a su palabra, oral o no.

No intentó abrazarlo ni mucho menos abrazarse a él. Simplemente se concentró en el techo, la cabeza apoyada en un brazo y los mechones pelirrojos cayéndole sobre la frente. No lo miró, porque sabía que no le gustaba, y no habló, porque sabía que era él quien tenía que tomper el silencio si decidía que tenían algo que decirse. No obstante, sí que se permitió un furtivo vistazo a su rostro antes de que el ceño fruncido volviera a ocuparlo.

Lo cierto era que tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero no le gustaba hablar, y menos cuando todo era inútil. De nada servirían sus palabras para cambiar la realidad; era un firme partidario de la acción contra el diálogo, así que se limitó a ocupar nuevamente su lugar en la cama, donde apenas entraban debido al poco espacio, y cerrar los ojos rozándole la espalda con las pestañas. Le importara o no ese idiota, no tenía pensado perder algo tan conveniente.

El contacto de los largos dedos en su cintura y el roce de las pestañas en su espalda le arrancaron una sonrisa, si bien bastante más pequeña de lo habitual. Estaba seguro de no haber captado el mensaje entero, pero le llegaba con la pequeña parte que había comprendido. Claro que le daba igual, porque no tenía un corazón que pudiera alegrarse.

No se entretuvieron mucho con las despedidas cuando la luz del sol entró por la ventana, despertándolos. Simplemente se desearon suerte cada uno a su estilo y partieron en direcciones opuestas por el pasillo, uno hacia su propio cuarto y otro hacia el baño más cercano. Después de todo, ninguno se preocupaba por el otro ni por la posibilidad de no poder volver a tener encuentros semejantes. Ya bastante tenían con sus obligaciones, se decían. Y si alguna vez la amenaza de reconocerse un mutuo aprecio revoloteaba sobre sus cabezas, la espantaban sin dudar.

_Un arma tiene efectos, no afectos; un espectador tiene opiniones, no sentimientos. _


End file.
